Start of Something New
by ultimatefangirluk
Summary: Abi is an innocent English girl who has been dragged along on her bestfriend's fiance's bachelor party with her ex boyfriend, will it all be okay? Will they find the groom on time?
1. Vegas Baby

**THE START OF SOMETHING NEW.**

Abi Mason is a teacher from England. She is attending her _long time, no see_ best friend, Tracy's wedding as the maid of honour.

"Tracy! I'd love to talk but I really must go! My flight is in half an hour! I'll see you in around 11 hours at LAX!" Abi exclaimed into the phone.

"_But..." _Tracy was about to respond when Abi hung up.. After the 11 hour flight, she stepped off, taking in the heat of LA.  
"Ah. I've missed this." She ran through the airport and saw her bestfriend's face. Abi pushed through the crowd and hugged Tracy. "Oh my god! Abi! I've missed you so much!" "Ditto! Now where's Alan? I've missed the bearded child!" "He's in the ca-" Abi ran to the parking lot and spotted Tracy's prius and ran up to the man stood by it. "ALAN!" "ABI!" They hugged, almost as much as Tracy and her did and they got in the car and drove home.

* * *

"Abi, could I ask you a huge favour?" Tracy said. "Uh, sure. Anything." I smiled. "Well, would you mind going on Doug's bachelor party? He loves you and so does Alan, please? For me?" "Fine but who else is going?" "Well, there's Stu and uh, um, well.." "Who is it Trace?" "Ph-Ph-Phil." No wa- Umm, sure. I can put up with him for one night, I guess." I was about to say no to seeing my high school boyfriend but I could do a lot of winding up on this trip. A lot. Alan was cheering in the back and smiling like a clown. "YAY! ABI'S COMING ON THE TRIP! WOOOO!" "I know Alan! It's exciting!" We pulled up at the Garner's mansion, it was huge. I rushed inside and saw Tracy's parents, Sid and Linda. "ABI!" Linda shouted, pulling me into a hug. I pulled away and turned to Sid. "Abi! There's a face, I've missed." We hugged and I noticed a familiar figure to the far end of the room. I ran up to the man. "DOUGIE!" "ABI!" We hugged and he showed me to my room. I got changed into my pyjamas as it was late and fell asleep on top of the bed, 11 hours on a plane, does you in.

_Next Day.._

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Alan? What time is it?" "ELEVEN ABI! EE-LEVV-AN. YOU NEED TO PACK FOR VEGAS BEFORE WE PICK THE OTHERS UP!" He fled the room and I got changed into some black skinny jeans, a pale blue blouse, some brown boots and my aviators. I brushed my hair and made it wavy before packing a green hem dress, some heels, a spare pink dress, my clutch, some underwear, some lingerie and some other essentials. I was ready to go. It was 2 o'clock so I went downstairs, and looked for Doug. I found him in the garage with Sid, looking at the Mercedes. "Hey Guys." "Hey Abi!" Doug said happily, pulling me into a hug. "Wow. Nice car Sid." I said as I inspected the vehicle. "It's gorgeous. Why can't we go to Vegas in this instead Doug?" I whimpered. "We are Abs." "Oh my god! REALLY? Shit. Thanks Sid!" I hugged Sid and dumped my bag in the vehicle. "You're welcome. Just don't let Alan drive, there's something wrong with him." I looked over to Alan where he was kissing Tucker, the dog. "Oh and Phil. I don't like him." "See! I knew I wasn't the only one." Sid laughed at me. "Well, you kids have a good time. You best be off now." We hugged and called Alan over, then set off to get Phil.

We were waiting outside the school that Phil worked at. "He's still a teacher? Jesus, how?" "He's good at it Abi! Please don't fight too much on this trip." I put my hands up. "No promises sorry Doug." "Fine." I looked over to the school and saw _him_. Phil walked out and was approached by a young boy. "Mr Wenne-" "It's the weekend Budnick. I do not know you. You do not exist." He stressed. "Ha. Great teacher." I scoffed sarcastically. Suddenly, a black bag hit me in the head and I yelped, it was really heavy. "_THANKS PHIL!"_ I yelled. "You're welcome gorgeous." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me but I knocked it off my shoulder and glared at him. "What?" He asked. I just looked away as we were on the road to Stu's.

I stood up to go and get him but I felt a hand around my waist that pulled my down. "No. You can't go." Phil explained. "And why would that be Wenneck?" "His girlfriend, Melissa is a total bitch. She doesn't even know we're going to Vegas, nevermind taking _you _with us." "Fine. You can let go of my waist now Phillip." "Don't call me that." Phil cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, _PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT! _Stu still hadn't come out. _DOCTOR FAGGOT! _I giggled and Phil smirked.

We were on the road to Vegas. Phil, Stu and I in the back, Doug and Alan in the front. Phil was whining about not being able to drive and Doug was telling him no every time. I sat back and started to fall asleep. Without realizing, I drifted off with my head on Phil's chest. I soon woke up as Phil mentioned something about his wife and kid. "W-what?" I muttered curiously. "Soon to be ex, Phil." Stu corrected. "What?" I said again. "It's no big deal. We're getting a divorce so yeah." "Oh. I'm sorry Phil. I didn't even know you'd gotten married." I apologized. "You were sent an invite Abi." Stu said. "What? I didn't get it?" "Yeah. Phil sent you one." I looked over at Phil and he was glaring. "I'm sure I was Stu. It's fine." Phil looked down and sighed. I put my hand on his thigh. "It's fine Phil." He smiled. I then, realized where my hand was and removed it from this thigh.

"Am I alright over there, Alan?" Doug asked. "Yeah, you're good." Doug pulled into the next lane and we almost hit a huge truck. I jumped onto Phil's lap and put my head on his chest whilst the car swerved. "That was awesome." Alan laughed. "That was not awesome! What's wrong with you?" Doug shouted back. "WE ALMOST DIED ALAN!" I yelled, still holding Phil."You shoulda seen your face!" "That's funny!" Phil said, chuckling. I smacked him over the head and glared at him. He brought his lips to my ear. "I knew you'd be sat in my lap sooner or later." He whispered. He smirked and I sat back down in between him and Stu.

We pulled over to get some gas (petrol) for the mercedes. I stayed in the car, Alan watched over it and the others went inside to pay and get snacks. An old man walked over and whistled. "Boy, you got a sweet ride there." He said about the car. "Don't touch it. Don't even look at it! Go on, get out." The man started walking away. "Don't look at me either." As the man got further away, Alan stood up against the pillar. "Yeah, you better walk on. I'll hit an old man in public." I hit his arm as he leant up against the car again. I glanced over to the shop where the guys were, arguing again. Stu, Doug and Phil got in the car and Doug started it up.

We were back on the road and Alan was deep into the book he was reading. "It says here, we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" "I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight Alan." "_Gambling? _Who said anything about Gambling? It's not gambling if you know you're going to win? Counting cards is a fool proof system." "It's also illegal." I added. "It's not illegal, It's just frowned upon like masturbating on an aeroplane." Me and Phil shared glances. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal too." Phil said. "Yeah maybe after nine eleven where everybody get's so sensitive. Thanks alot Bin Laden." We all just smirked. "Either way, you gotta be really smart to count cards buddy, it's not easy." "Oh really? Maybe we should tell that to Rain Man 'cause he practically bankrupt the casino and he was a _ruhtard_." I almost choked on my drink. "What?" "A _ruh-tard._" "Retard." Doug said. I'm not entirely sure if he was correcting him or calling him one.

Around 2 hours later, we arrived in Vegas. Bags in hand, we walked into Caesar's Palace and over to the check-in desk. I left the guys to it while I walked over to the fountain and answered my now ringing phone. "Hey Rae. What's up?" I asked my sister. "Abi. D-Don't freak." "What?" "Y'know Josh? Well, he's going to be in Vegas this weekend and he's staying at Caesar's-" I hung up and threw the phone into my bag. I couldn't believe my ex was in Vegas at the same time as me and the same hotel. "That's not a way to treat an expensive phone, now, is it?" A voice said behind me. I spun around and saw a _very _attractive man in a suit. I stumbled and he caught me. "Sorry ma'am. I'm Paul." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I went to shake it but he lifted it up and kissed my knuckles causing me to blush. "I'm Abigai-" I felt a hand wrap around my waist. It was Phil. "C'mon sweetie, we've got a room to get to." Before, I could say anything, Phil pulled me to the elevator with him. I turned around to Paul. "Sorry." I mouthed to him, and he smiled and waved. I turned around when we got in the elevator. "What the hell Phil?!" I yelled at him. "I basically saved you!" "Uh no _Phillip. _You didn't save me, you prevented me from pulling an attractive man!" "You can always have me." I glared at him, and we got out of the elevator. Stu opened the door to the villa and I pushed past them all and ran around like a child in a sweet shop. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING GUYS!" I ran into the biggest bedroom which had a huge king size bed and a jacuzzi. "MY ROOM!" I yelled, pointing at the room I'd come from. "Okay ladies. Pick a room, be ready in 30 minutes, thirty Abs." "That's fine, but can you manage?" I said strutting back into the room.

I opened my bag and pulled out the hem dress, the green heels and my clutch. I lay them out on the bed and went to get a shower. Once I'd washed my hair and had a wash, I went back into the room, with only a small towel wrapped around my body. I yelped as I saw Phil led on the bed. "Get out!" I hissed. "Why? It's my room too." "What?!" "Oh yeah, um, we have to share. There's only four rooms and-" "Why me? Why not Doug or Stu or Alan?" "Because I'm not sharing with Alan and well, I wanted to share with you." "Ugh, fine. Just turn away while I get changed." "Fine." I let the towel slip off me and I put my underwear (lingerie) on, then I stepped into the dress and struggled to zip it up. I felt a hand on my dress and the zip was pulled up. I stumbled back in surprise and fell into Phil's arms. He spun me around and grabbed my waist, pulling me into him. I stared into his blue eyes and he smiled. Phil leaned forward and kissed me, as his lips brushed against mine I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back, it was amazing. _What am I doing?!_ I thought. I pulled away and he smirked. "Th-Thank you for um, zipping my dress up Phil." "No problem." He smirked. "That didn't mean anything!" I shouted as he walked to Stu's room. I put on my heels, dryed my hair and put my make up on. Grabbing my clutch, I walked to Stu's room.

The guys were arguing when I went into the room and sat down on a chair next to Doug. "Guys. What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm proposing to Melissa after the ceremony!" "Congrats Stuey!" Phil glared at me. "What?" I mouthed. "He's in denial. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor." Phil said. "I withdraw my congratulations." I added. Phil smiled. "Hey. He wasn't a sailor, he was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that." "Guys. I'm standing right here so I can here everything you say." Stu said frustrated. "Hey Guys. Ready to let the dogs out?" Alan said from behind. "What? Do what?" "Let the dogs out, you know like _who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who?_" Alan sung. I sighed and walked out of the room, joined by the guys short after. "Let's do this!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Phil pressed the button and turned to Alan, arguing about some purse situation while I checked my phone, a missed call from Alan? _Weird. _"Abi?" Stu said from the doors. "Coming." I ran (sort of - heels) to him and got in the elevator where I was stood in between Phil and some creep. The creep touched my leg. "How about you come with us? I can show you a good time." He said, gesturing to himself and the slut next to him. "I'm not sure how her boyfriend would feel about that." Phil said before grabbing my waist and kissing my forehead. "Woah. Sorry dude." They got off. I freed myself from Phil's grasp and thanked him. We got off the elevator at the roof and Phil lead us out.

After Stu had finished whining about not being aloud on the roof and Phil shutting him up, we climbed up to the roof. "Oh my god! Look at the view!" I exclaimed. "You like it?" Phil smirked. "Love it!"  
"What've you got over there Alan?" He danced over with five shot glasses and a bottle of Jagermeister. "No, this is good. I'd like to propose a toast, to Doug and Tracy, may this be but a minor speedbump in a long and happy marriage." We did the shots followed by a lot of coughing. "Uh, it's like college." "Alright I wanna talk about something. I wanna talk about me and Em-" Phil started. "I-I'd like to say something. That I've prepared.." I was fuming that Alan interrupted Phil. Alan pulled out a piece of paper. "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it sin city. Ha ha ha. You guys might not know this but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack but when my sister and I met Abi and my sister brought Doug home, I knew they were my own. And my wolfpack, it grew by two. So there was 3 of, there was 3 of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug and Abi joined in later. And six months ago when Doug introduced me to you guys, i thought 'Wait a second, could it be?' and now I know for sure, I just added two more guys to my wolf pack. Four of us wolves, and a she wolf running around the desert together in Las Vegas looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast." He pulled out a pocket knife and struck it to his hand. Phil pulled me to his side quick to protect me and I could feel his grip tighten as Alan let out a horrible moan. "What is that?!" "Blood brothers." "Alan. No. We're not going to cut ourselves. Alan, give me the knife. Thank you." "You alright? You okay? You need a doctor?" Phil asked him. "He's fine!" Doug said. "Come here Alan!" I said, grabbing his other hand and pulling him towards us. "To a night, the five of us will never forget!" We put our glasses in the air and did another round of shots..


	2. Wake Up Call

I heard a door close and a slight groan from across the room. I tried to lift my heavy head but I couldn't. I was on top of someone, they were tanned and very sweaty. Suddenly, a pain struck my rib and the person I was under moaned. They sat up so my legs were either side of their waist. I looked up to see a rough looking Phil. "What the fuck man?" He turned to Alan, who had just run over us. "Phil! Abi! Do not go in the bathroom." He shouted. "Abi?" Phil was confused. He turned to me and smirked. I slapped his face and stood up. "Fuck you Phil." I stood up to reveal I just had my underwear on. "Shit." I sat back down on the floor and pulled the covers off of Phil and wrapped them around me. In doing so, I revealed his bare torso. _God, this guy was gorgeous. Snap out of it! He's your ex! He cheated on you! _I stood up and walked into the bathroom. "No Abi-" I heard Alan shout as the door shut. I walked over to the basin and turned the tap on to wash my face. I heard a growling noise from next to me. I turned around and saw a TIGER. "Shit!" I screamed as it clawed my ankle lightly, leaving slight claw marks on my skin. I ran out of the bathroom and fell onto Phil. "M-My ankle!" I whined, rubbing my wound. Phil wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, what's wrong Abi?" He asked me softly. "The tiger. It, it got me!" "SEE!" Alan shouted, trying to cover his genitals. I pushed Phil's arms off me and sat down on the sofa near Stu. Phil sat down next to me and rubbed my arms, trying to warm me up. I looked down at my finger which was sore and saw a ring! "Shit." I muttered. I felt Phil tense up next to me as he moved his hands from my arms. "Abs, you got married!" Stu shouted. "Quiet! I know! I-I think I-I'm going to fain-" I blacked out.

* * *

"Abi! Babe?" I heard Phil plead. My eyes shot open and met with his. "Phil? What happened? All I remember is waking up next to you-Oh god! And seeing a tiger and a ring on my finger." I explained. "_Oh god?_ What's so bad about waking up next to me?" "Well, I haven't slept with you since college! Ever since you lef-" Phil straightened himself up. "Left? You moved back to Britain! You're the one that left!" He said angrily. "I moved back to England after you went off with Steph, after my pregnancy scare Phil! You cheated on me and I couldn't handle it! So, so I moved. Yeah, but I had a valid reason!" I screamed. Tears were tumbling down my face and I ran into the room where Alan and Stu were stood, shortly followed by Phil. They were stood around an open closet as I walked over and asked what they were looking at. Alan pointed at a car seat which had a baby in it. I bent down and picked the baby up. It rested it's head on my shoulder as it cried and I bounced up and down with it. "Shush baby. Shush. Hey, it's okay. We'll get you back to mummy soon!" I calmed the baby. "Who's fucking baby is that?" Phil asked angrily. "Check it's collar or something." Alan added. I just glared at them. "Look Abs, we don't have time for this. Let's go hook up with Doug and deal with the baby later." "DON'T call me that and we are NOT leaving it in the room!" I slapped him and turned my attention back to the baby. "Phil, there's a tiger in the bathroom!" Stu added. "It's not our baby." Phil shot back. "I'm assuming Jess isn't either." I scoffed, hoping he hadn't heard me. Luckily, he didn't. "I gotta side with them on this one." Alan commented. "Alright, fine. We'll take it with us. Could you at least find some pants? Both of you." Phil said. I handed the baby to Stu and ran into my bedroom to get changed. I put some shorts on, a tank top and Phil's black shirt over my top. I found it on the bed and I didn't have a jacket with me. I strutted back to the door where the guys were waiting and out of it.

* * *

We were stood in the elevator. Stu towards the front holding a makeshift ice pack to his gum, Alan in the center, me next to him and Phil behind me. Stu was whining about feeling like shit when an older woman got on the elevator. She looked at the baby. "Oh, how cute. What's his name?" She asked, looking over to me, obviously assuming he was mine. "Ben." Phil replied. "Carlos." Alan corrected. "Carlos is my fiance's surname. Isn't that right, babe?" I explained, putting my hand on Alan's shoulder. "N-Uh, yeah." Alan said as I kicked him in the shin. I needed him to play along. I kissed his cheek and smiled. I could sense Phil tensing up behind me. _Who gives a shit?_

* * *

The guys went down to the pool to get something to eat, while me and Stu asked around for Doug. I noticed Paul, the guy from the lobby, sitting by the fountain so I went over to him. "Hey." "Oh Hey! Abigail?" "Yep, you remembered! How are you?" "I'm good but I don't think your boyfriend would want you to be talking to me." "Boyfriend? Oh, Phil? No. He's not my boyfriend. He's just..well..a prick." Paul laughed. His phone lit up and he looked at it. "Sorry Abi. That's my brother, talk to you later?" He slipped a piece of paper in my hand and fled. I opened it up to see a number. I smiled. "What's that?" I heard Phil say from over my shoulder. "Why would you care?" I said, folding the paper up and placing it in my pocket. I walked over to where Stu and Alan were stood with the baby. "Find Doug?" "No but we need to get to the hospital to talk to Phil's doctor from lastnight." "Aw, Philly was in the hospital last night?" I teased. "Yeah I was, and so were you!" Phil exclaimed, pointing to the yellow band on my wrist. "Shit."

* * *

At the valet, we had been given a police car. For some reason, I didn't think it was a mix up. Phil was driving, I was in the backseat with Alan and Stu was in the passenger's seat. We were stuck in traffic and Phil was getting pissed off. "C'MON!" He constantly yelled along with beeping the horn. I was trying to sleep and block out his yells but I couldn't. "Fuck me! Shut up!" I scoffed. "This is so illegal." Stu whined. "C'mon. Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil asked, irritated. Stu then started whining again whilst Alan agreed with Phil. I rested my head in my hands and tried my best to ignore them. The sirens suddenly went off on the police car and I felt the vehicle go onto the pavement. Phil was speaking into the intercom and Stu was screaming for him to dismount the curb. "Ma'am in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack!" Phil spoke into the mic. "Fake though." I scoffed. He then pulled onto the road. "I should've been a fucking cop."

* * *

As we pulled up outside the horrible building, Stu turned to me. "You want to stay here? I know you don't like hospitals." He asked, smiling. "Yes. Thanks Stu." Alan took the baby out of the carrier. "Do you want to hold Carlos? He's good company." I giggled and took the baby, bouncing him on my lap as the guys went into the hospital. Carlos was smiling at me while he bobbed up and down. "I remember when my little girl was your age." Carlos smiled. "She never cried. She would just sleep and be fed and sleep and be fed." I was smiling while thinking about Jess. "I'm going to see her tomorrow. Her daddy is with us now but he doesn't know about her. He thought she was just a scare but I found out she wasn't when I moved back hom-" I stopped when the guys got in. "Hey! What was wrong with us?" I asked. "Nothing much. You grazed your ankle and I had a few bruised ribs." "Oh. Any more leads?" "Yeah actually. Some wedding at the Best Little Chapel." "Oh god. That sounds so tacky. I got married in a tacky chapel." Phil started the car up and we made our way to the chapel.

* * *

We pulled up and it was just as I expected. Tacky. It was pink, it had hearts all over it and said _Best Little Chapel _in blue writing. Ugh. "What about the baby?" Alan asked Phil. "Leave him in the car. We're only gonna be 5 minutes." "We are not leaving a baby in the car." "He'll be fine. I cracked the window." "PHIL! YOU'RE A FATHER!" I exclaimed. "And you'd know about parenting." He scoffed, walking into the chapel. Stu looked at me sincerely. Everyone knew about Jess. Everyone except the father. I took Carlos from the car and slammed the door, following the guys into the chapel. I saw some guy (who i assumed was the owner) hugging the guys, then he turned to me. "Ah, you a crazy chick! If anything happens with this guy, just give me a call!" He exclaimed, gesturing to Phil. "W-What?" "You don't remember nothing?" He led us to the counter placing two photo albums in front of us. I opened the one in front of me to reveal a picture that horrified me. It was Phil and I kissing in wedding attire while he had hold of my right breast. "Look at that." Phil uttered, grinning. Stu was freaking out about him marrying a stranger. "I'll tell you one thing. You look seriously happy here man." Phil said, pointing to Stu's cheesy grin on a photo. "That's it my life is over." Stu whined. "Look, shit happens. Melissa's not gonna know anything about this. This never happened." Eddie and a lady walked in with two boxes full of things. "What's that?" Alan asked. "The high roller package. It's what you guys ordered. We have coffee mugs, baseball caps and fancy calendars. All with pictures of Stu and Jade." "Her name's Jade?" Phil asked. I sat down on a sofa and buried my head in my hands. _Fuck. I'm married to Phil. _I thought as I battled the tears. "Eddie, here's the deal. We need to get this marriage annulled immediately. You do annulments?" "Of course I do annulments. Breaks my heart. Makes me very sad but I'll make a very good price for you. I can't do it with just him though. I need the chick." "But you can do ours?" I asked, standing up. "Of course. Are you sure? You two are perfect for each other." "I'm sure. Hand me the papers." Phil shook his head. As Eddie pushed the papers toward me, Phil pushed them back. "It can wait. We have more important things to do." I stormed out of the chapel and sat in the backseat with Carlos. I strapped him in the middle and tickled his belly, making him laugh. I then heard the guys voices. They were arguing again so I just shook my head. They soon got in. Phil in the front with Alan, Stu next to the baby. Alan turned around and cooed at Carlos. He then turned to Phil. "It'd be so cool if I could breastfeed, y'know?" I just rolled my eyes and put my head back, while Stu spoke to Melissa on the phone. I was startled by a baseball bat hitting my window. Two asian guys started smacking the car with bats and shouting at us. "Hey there is a baby on board!" Alan yelled as Carlos began to cry. Stu was making up excuses to Melissa and Phil was yelling back at the asians. "That's it. That's fucking it." I opened the door and took the bat from the nearest guy's hand. I screamed at him as I hit his head. He was on the floor, holding his head. "Hah. Who's the tough guy no-" I stopped as the other guy held a gun up at me. "I will shoot! Now tell me! WHERE IS HE?" He shouted at Phil. Eddie came out of the chapel and was shouting at the guy. Phil put the car in reverse. He drove straight over the guy's foot and the armed man ending up shooting Eddie. Stu grabbed my waist and pulled me in to the car through the open door. "WHAT THE FUCK ABI?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED." Phil yelled at me. "RATHER ME THAN ALL OF US! I WAS TRYING TO DEFEND YOU! YOU'RE WELCOME!" "YOU'RE WELCOME? FOR WHAT?!" "OH FUCK IT! I GIVE UP!" "LIKE YOU DID IN HIGH SCHOOL?" I glared at him. _How could he bring that up?_ I felt hot tears run down my face and I brought my knees to my face.

* * *

We arrived at Jade's apartment complex and Alan was blabbering on. I was behind the guys as they walked to the apartment. "It's got uh, Ted Danson, Magnum PI and that jewish actor." "Shut up Alan. What room was it again?" "It's 825." I was still pissed off at Phil after what he said in the car. Suddenly we saw a blonde woman on the phone coming out of an apartment. She turned to us. "Oh I found him!" She put the phone down and took Carlos from the carrier. "I missed you!" She said to him. Then she looked at Stu. "And I missed you!" She pulled him into a deep kiss. She invited us in and told us what happened. Two police officers then burst through the door and pointed their guns at us before they escorted us to the station.

**Right. Chapter 2 :) Needed to get this up! PLEASE leave reviews. I would like to hear ideas and what you think of them 3 THANKS GUYS:) **


	3. Getting Arrested

Phil was on the phone to Tracy as the rest of us sat and waited. A group of school kids walked past with an officer saying that we were in "Loserville". A young boy got his phone out and took a photo of Alan, he kicked the phone out of the boy's hand. I hit him in the arm. "Wenneck, Price, Garner, Room 3." Phil hung up the phone and we managed to sort out the handcuffs.

"Gentlemen and lady. We got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, we found your mercedes." The officer explained.  
"That's great." Phil said happily.  
"It's in the impound right now. We found it this morning parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard."  
"Huh, that's weird."  
"Yeah. That is weird. We also found a note. 'Couldn't find a meter but here's four bucks'." He threw the napkin down on the table, in front of us.  
"The bad news is, we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."  
_For god's sake, _I thought as I banged my head on the table while Phil tried to convince the officers to make a deal.

_Phil- No, that's impossible. We need to be in LA tomorrow for a wedding._

_Officer G-You stole a police car!_

_Stu- We didn't steal anything. We found it._

_Alan-If anything, we deserve a reward or something. Like a trophy?_

_Officer F- I see assholes like you everyday_

_Officer G- Every FUCKIN' day._

_Officer F - Let's go to Vegas. We'll all get drunk._

_Both-WOO HOO! YEAH! WOOO! _

_Officer G- Think you gon' get away with it? Not up in here!_

_Officer F- NOT UP IN HERE!_

_Phil- Sir, If I may. I'm assuming that, that squad car belongs to one of you?_

_The officer nodded._

_Phil- Look, I'm not a cop, I'm no hero, I'm a school teacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip, that would look really bad on me._

_Officer F- What are you getting at?_

_Me-Yeah Phil. What are you getting at?_

_Phil- Nobody wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding and you guys don't people talking about some obnoxious tourists, borrowed your squad car last night. Look, the point is, I think we can work out a deal. Discreetly, of course Ma'am._

_The female officer, Garden pushed a clipboard toward the other officer and pointed at it. The male officer, Franklin laughed and looked up._

_Officer F- Do any of you have any heart conditions or anything like that?_

_Me - I have, uh, epilepsy._

_Officer F- But you guys?_

_Phil&Stu- No. Nope._

* * *

We were taken to a room full of kids. The same kids who went past previously.  
"Okay kids. You're in for a real treat today. These gentlemen have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." The kids oohed, I smirked and the guys faces dropped. "Wait what?"  
Stu began to say something to the guys while the officer spoke. "Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun, up close and personal-" Stu was shocked in the neck. He let out a girly yelp and fell to the floor. I cringed for him. _He _didn't deserve to be tased. "Or you can shoot from a distance. Now, who wants to come up here and do some shootin'?" The same officer asked. All the kids raised their hands and he chose a little girl. "Let's go handsome. C'mon." Alan began to walk forward but the officer stopped him. "Not you fat jesus, you pretty boy." He gestured to Phil. Phil hesitated but slowly walked to the front and tried to convince the girl to back out of tasing him. "You don't really want to do this." He said. She shook her head and sat down. "I'll do it!" I offered. "Okay. We're gonna have this nice lady show you how it's done. You know how to do it?" He asked me. "Yep." He handed me the gun and I shot Phil straight in the groin. I probably should've felt bad but with all the shit, he put me through when we were younger, he deserved it. I bent down and pulled him to the side. I did feel a little bit of guilt but I just sat by him while Alan was tasered twice by the boy that he angered previously. The kids were taken out of the room and we were taken to the impound where the mercedes was.

* * *

After Stu had whined about the whole situation, he went to get a drink. I noticed Phil was still in pain. "Hey? Are you okay?" I asked. "What the fuck Abi?! You tasered me!" "Look Phil, I regretted it straight after!" "Why though? Why not defend me?! Or let a kid do it?! Why you?" "Because-" "Because what?! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON FOR IT!" "BECAUSE, BECAUSE YOU BETRAY ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU KNOCKED ME UP AND THEN LEFT! THAT'S WHY PHIL! THAT IS WHY!" "KNOCKED YOU UP? IT WAS JUST A SCARE!" "No. It wasn't Phil." "What?!" "I had a baby Phil. I gave birth to your baby. I gave birth to your baby 9 years ago!" "W-w-why didn't you tell me?" "You got married, you have a son with her! I'm not a home wrecker Phil!" "Abi. I-I'm sorry!" "Leave it Phil." "Abs-" "I said leave it!"  
I then turned to Alan and asked as calmly as I could if he was okay.  
"I'm just worried. What if something's happened to Doug. Something bad?"  
"I'm sure, he's fine."  
"Then why hasn't he called?"  
"I don't know. But we're gonna find out."  
Stu then walked around the corner with a can in his hand. "I'll tell you another thing, six to one odds our car is beat to shit."  
"Stu not now." Phil said.  
"No, seriously. How much, you wanna bet, it's beat beyond all recognitio-"  
"Alan is seriously worried. Let's not freak him out anymore." Phil said quietly as he stood up to Stu.  
"I'm sorry Alan. You know what, we'll search the car for clues and everything's gonna be okay."  
The car then pulled round the corner in perfect condition. "C'mon.

* * *

"Got anything?" Phil asked looking around. "I got a cigar?" Stu added. "I found a black shoe." "Are they women's shoes?" Stu took it off Alan. "It's a men's size six." "That's weird." I saw some condom wrappers on the floor and Alan picked up a used condom. "What is this? A snakeskin?" He dropped it on Stus shoulder. "EW!" "That's a used condom, Alan." Stu threw it back, it hit Alan in the face and he laughed before throwing onto Phil's shoulder. "HEY! C'MON GUYS!" He was trying to get it off but it wasn't moving. "I GOT JIZZ ON ME!" The car was swerving like mad. "Here." I threw it out the window. Phil slammed on the brake. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WE GOTTA GET THIS SHIT TOGETHER GUYS!" There was a thud from the trunk. "What's that?" "Doug's in the trunk!" We all got out and ran to the trunk. Phil opened it, expecting Doug but some crazy, naked, Asian guy jumped out onto Phil's shoulders. He started hitting Phil on the back with a crowbar so I ran around the front of the car, I thought I'd be safe there. I heard Stu scream, then Phil again. "I'M WITH YOU! I'M WITH YOU!" Alan screamed. "You gonna fuck on me?" "NOBODY'S GONNA FUCK ON YOU! WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE! I HATE GODZILLA! I HATE HIM TOO! HE DESTROYS CITIES. PLEASE! This isn't your fault. I'll buy you some pants.!" I heard the crowbar hit something then saw the naked guy's backside running into the distance. "I HAVE INTERNAL BLEEDING! CALL 911!" "That was some fucked up shit! Who was that guy? He was so mean!" "Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alan said. We all turned to him. "Last night on the roof, I slipped something in our Jagermeister." "WHAT?!" "I'm sorry. I fudged up guys." "You drugged us?" "No. I was told it was ecstasy." "WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS ECSTASY?!" "The guy I bought it from at the liquor store." "Why would you give us ecstasy?" " 'Cos I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. Just 1 hit each. I used to do 3 a night." "But it wasn't Ecstasy Alan! It was roofie!" "You think I knew that Stu? The guy, I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter." "I'm sorry. The drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" "Let's just calm down." Phil interjected. "WHAT?!" I yelled at him. "YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN! I LOST A TOOTH! I MARRIED A WHORE!" "How dare you?! SHE'S A NICE LADY!" "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING MORON!" "YOUR LANGUAGE IS OFFENSIVE!" "FUCK. YOU!" Phil stood up. "Okay. Let's just take a deep breath. This is a good thing guys. At least it's not some stranger that drugged us for god knows what reason!" "Yeah, you're right Phil. This is totally a good thing. We're so much better off now." I said sarcastically. "Here's something I would like to remind you two of." Stu looked at Phil and Alan. "Our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch somewhere with a meth-head,butt fucking his corpse!" "That's highly unlikely!" "It's TRUE!" "Let's go back to the hotel, get our heads together. I'll make a couple calls. C'MON!" I got in the backseat and sat very unhappily next to Alan.

* * *

We walked down the hall to our suite. The guys looked shit, they were covered in cuts, bruises, sand and dust whereas I had managed to keep pretty tidy and clean as I hadn't been attacked by a nude asian guy. We were outside the door when Alan spoke up. "Hey guys? What about the tiger? What if it got out?" "Oh fuck. I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger. How the fuck did it get in there?" "I don't know because I don't _REMEMBER_." Stu said, ripping at Alan. "Shh Stu. Keep it down." "That's one of the side effects of Roofies, is memory loss." "You are literally too stupid to insult." "Thank you." "Hey!" Phil whisper-yelled. He opened the door and we quietly walked in. Alan slammed the door behind him. "Did we leave the music on?" Phil walked into some tall black guy and we all screamed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Phil yelled. "NO. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" "Shh. Shh." We all turned around. "Mike Tyson?" _In the Air Tonight _was playing and Mike was singing along. "This is the best part coming up." He did the drum solo and started singing again. "I need a chorus line guys." "_I can feel it coming in the air tonight.." _Alan joined in. _"Oh lord!" "But I've been waiting for this moment of all my life.. _One more time guys!" The others joined in. "_Oh lord!" _Then Mike PUNCHED Alan! We all ran to him to see if he was okay. "Why did you do that?!" Phil exclaimed. " would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom." Phil went from normal to fan boy mode. "Okay, that was completely unnecessary. I'm a big fan! When you knocked out Holmes-" "Explain." "We were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." They didn't believe him so I stepped up. "It's true." "And if you want to kill me, go ahead. I don't care." "Stu! What are you talking about?" "What? I don't care anymore." "Why would you wanna steal his tiger?" "We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil said, letting out a slight chuckle. "I'm going to lie down. Okay?" I walked to my room and led on the bed, trying to get my facts straight. _Was I going to tell Phil everything? Why did I even tell him in the first place. I shouldn't of stunned him. Oh god. _I heard the door close and there was a knock on mine. "Who is it?" "Phil." "Fine. Come in." He walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed. "About what you said at the impound-" "That's what I wanted to tell you. I want you to know everything." "Go ahead." "When I got home, I took another test just to be sure but it said positive so I took about eight more and they gave the same results. I was pregnant. That's basically it. I didn't tell you because all I knew was you'd married Steph and had a child with her. I lost any contact with you and that brings us to now." "Abi, you should've told me. I would've supported you." "I didn't want to ruin your marriage. Stu said that you two were happy together." "We only got married because she was pregnant with Eli. Abi, I love you. I always have and I always will-" I cut him off by smashing my lips to his. He kissed me back until we were interrupted by Alan. "Hey guys! The tiger's out. We gotta go." "Okay Alan. I'll stay here and tidy up. You guys go ahead."

* * *

After cleaning the room, I sat on the sofa with a budweiser and a magazine. About half an hour later, the guys came back. Phil told me that we had to look for some purse that Alan had misplaced with the asian guy from before's purse. We tore the room apart (after I'd cleaned it.) but we found nothing. "Stu, how much have you got in the bank?" "About 10 grand but I was gonna use that for the wedding." "Well, you're already married so we're good there." Phil said sitting next to me. "Besides, enough of Melissa. She's the worst." "Yeah Doug told me she had sex with a pilot or something like that." Alan added. "It was a bartender on a cruise. What is wrong with you people?" Stu corrected. Alan took a bite out of a pizza slice from the sofa. "Ew Alan. Did you just eat sofa pizza?" I asked, disgusted. "Yeah." "What are we gonna do? We are so fucked." "Hey guys." "Did you find it?" Stu asked, sitting up from his place on the couch. "No. But check this out." He said, holding his blackjack book up. I looked at Phil and he smirked.

* * *

"Hey Phil?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Which one?" I asked him, holding up the green and pink dress. "Well, you've already worn that one, so the pink one. And besides, didn't I buy you this one?" "Oh. I forgot. I fell in love with this dress, the minute I saw it." "Well, I've only ever seen you in it once, so why don't you put it on?" He asked smirking. "You'll have to turn around Phil." "Why?" He asked, pouting. "Because. I don't know where we are. So, you're not seeing me in lingerie if we aren't together." "Do I have to turn around if I want us to be together?" "Well, I want that so if you do, you can-" He cut me off by picking me up and kissing me. We pulled apart as he put me down. "What was that for?" "So I'm not aloud to kiss my wife?" "Wif- Oh my god! We never got annulled!" "Nope and we won't be doing anytime soon!" I smiled. "Great! Now, we both need to get dressed." We got changed into our outfits and walked out together. Phil's arm over my shoulder and mine around his waist. "Hey Alan! Where's Stu?" "He's gone to get changed. Wait, I'm confused. Are you two together or?" "Yep!" I smiled as he kissed my head. When Stu got back with Jade, we headed to the casino where Alan was going to count cards.

* * *

I went over to the bar to get Phil and I, some drinks. I handed Phil his drink and stood by him as Alan sat down to play. He was on a heater. He won round, after round. Phil would celebrate every win by either, swearing, shouting or kissing me. I noticed that the pit boss was watching so I looked over to Jade, she winked at me. That was my cue to keep the cameras on me and Phil. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He picked me up, still kissing me and spun me around before placing me back down. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. Jade started laughing hysterically and fell to the floor, the pit boss changed his attention to her and bent down to help her. "That's our cue." I whispered. Phil, Alan and I cashed the chips in and ran to the car. A few minutes later Jade and Stu came out. We said goodbye to her and drove into the desert. I sat on Phil's lap while he drove. "200, 300, 400! And with all this, that's $82,400!" Stu shouted as he counted the money. Phil kissed my shoulder. "Alan! You're the man!" "You are too Phil." "We should come back next week. Take the whole city down!" "Oh I'm free next week!" Alan added. "Let's just concentrate on getting Doug back." I said, smiling at them. "Next week's no good for me! The Jonas Brothers are in town! Any week after that, totally fine." "I think it's safe to say that our luck has officially turned around guys. We are back baby! We are fucking back!" Phil said happily. Then Stu began to sing about being back which lead to Alan singing "The Four best friends" song.

* * *

Once we were in the desert, I sat in the back, whilst Phil gave them the much argued over signal and got out of the car. I watched as they spoke for a while and then Doug was taken out of the car, with a bag over his head. Stu threw the money over and the bodyguard counted it. "Let him go." The trunk man said and they pushed Doug over. They took the bag off of his head to reveal a black guy? "What the fuck?!" I got out of the car and ran over to Phil. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Phil asked angrily. "That is not Doug!" Stu added. "What you talkin' about Willis? That him!" "THAT IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND'S FIANCEE!" I screamed. I ran up to the little asian man but Phil pulled me back. "The Doug we're looking for is a white." Alan said to the men. They ripped the tape off of his face while I stormed back to the car. I let all the tears I was holding back fall. _That's it. We've lost him. Tracy's going to kill me and make it look like an accident. Fuck. I knew I should've stayed in LA or even better, Sheffield._  
Once the guys came to the car, we drove down the road and pulled over. "Phil. It's time." I handed him my phone and he went to go call Tracy while his free arm was around my shoulder.  
"Tracy it's Phil...Yeah listen, uh, we fucked up."

* * *

_**NO POV.**_

"Thanks for the lift back to town." Black Doug said as he pulled his zipper up.  
"I got a question for you. How did you wind up in Chow's car?" Stu asked him.  
"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday."  
"Okay, but why? Why you?"  
"Because he thought I was with you guys because we were all hanging over at the Bellagio."  
"What?"  
"We were at the Bellagio?" Alan asked.  
"Yeah, you don't remember? We were shooting craps together."  
"No. We don't remember because some dick drug dealer sold him rufilin and told him it was ecstasy."  
"There you go with that word. Rufilin. Rufilin. What the hell is a Rufilin?"  
"Wow. You are the world's shittiest drug dealer. Rufilin, for your information is the date rape drug. You sold Alan roofies."  
"Oh shit. I must've mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan. Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off with me on that one."  
"Whatever."  
"It's funny, 'cos just the other day, me and my boy, we was wondering. Why they even call them roofies? Y'know what I'm talkin' 'bout?"  
"No. I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
"Why not floories right? 'Cos when you take 'em, you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. What about groundies? That's a good new name for 'em."  
"Or how about Rapies?" Alan added.  
Stu turned to Doug. "Wait, what did you just say?"  
"Rapies." Alan replied.  
"Not you. Doug what did you say before?"  
"I said Groundies."  
"No before that. You said you're more likely to wind up on the floor than-"

* * *

_**Abi's**_** POV**

"Phil!" I heard Stu shout. Stu tackled Phil and I to the ground and scrambled to the phone. I sat up so I was straddling Phil. I put my hand behind his back and helped him sit up. He coughed. Stu had obviously winded him. I glared at the dentist on the phone. "Tracy, it's Stu! Uh, nothing. Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind. Probably still drunk from last night...He is paying the bill. We just had a delicious brunch and we're in a big hurry to get back so we gotta get going. We'll see you soon. Bye." He hung up the phone. "What the fuck man?" Phil yelled, pushing Stu. "I know where Doug is!" Me and Phil gave him a confused look.

We ran to the car and piled in. Alan and Black Doug were in the backseats, Stu was in the driver's seat and Phil was sat in the passenger's seat with me on his lap. I wasn't too keen on sitting with Doug, he creeped me out a bit. "I don't know man, it just hit me. Remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?" "Yeah, it's because we threw it out the window." "No. Impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotels." "Then how did it get-" I nudged him and smiled. "OH MY GOD!" We were all so hyped up barr Alan and Doug. "What's going on?" Alan asked. "Doug was trying to signal someone." "Holy shit!" Phil exclaimed. "How'd you figure that out?" "Doug made me realise it." "Doug?" Phil asked, confused. I smacked his forehead lightly. "Not our Doug, Black Doug." I explained. "Hey easy with that shit! C'mon." "Sorry." "Okay. Can someone tell me where white Doug is?" "He's on the roof Alan." "Yes! He's on the roof. We must've taken him up there on his mattress as a prank so he'd wake up on the roof!" "Like that time in summer camp. Remember, we moved his sleeping bag out on the jetty in the lake." "Hahahaaha. Which is hilarious. Not so funny now, cos we forgot where we put him." "You guys are fuckin' retarted, you know that?" "_Holy shit_!" "Do you think he's still up there?" I asked. "There's only one way to find out." We raced back to the hotel to find our bestfriend and get him married..


	4. Doug and The Wedding

We all ran up to the roof and looked for Doug all over. "DOUG!" We all shouted for him. "YOU UP HERE BUDDY?" Phil yelled looking for our missing bestfriend. "WHERE Y'AT DOUG?!" "DOUG! PLEASE! YOU UP HERE?!" I screamed."HEY GUYS! HE'S OVER HERE!" Stu yelled. Alan started running over while Phil sighed with relief. "HEY I FOUND HIM! HE'S OVER HERE!" Alan shouted, taking credit. I grabbed Phil's arm and we ran over. "HE'S OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Stu was shouting and laughing. When we got to him he was burnt all over. I suppose 2 days in the sun, makes you look like a lobster. Stu was holding him up and Alan was practically caressing him. "What is going on?!" He asked us. "Hey bud? You okay?" "No. Not okay." "You look good. You got some colour. I'm jealous." "_Phil._" I warned. He was just going to get himself into trouble. "I'm getting married today." Doug informed us. I just nodded but Phil carried on. "Yes, you are and Doug, that's why you need to focus and do everything we say because frankly, you're wasting a little time right now." There was a long awkward pause. "Fucking asshole!" Doug screamed as he threw him self onto Phil before falling on the floor and wincing. "My skin, it burns. I helped Phil up as Doug had knocked him over and winded him too. Alan stroked Doug's cheek but Doug slapped his hand away. "Shut up! All of you, shut up! Just get me home!"

Phil and I took Doug to the hotel room while Stu got a wheelchair and tried to book flights and Alan got the car. I ran a freezing cold bath for Doug and Phil helped him in while I got him a robe and a hat. I sat on my bed and waited for Doug to get out of the bath. Phil sat next to me. "Abi? You okay?" He asked me. "I'm fine. Just thinking abou- Oh, it doesn't matter." "Abi. Tell me." "I was just thinking about Jess..and you." "Jess?" "Jess. Our daughter, Jess." "Oh. Is she going to be at the wedding?" "Yeah, my sister flew her over from Sheffield yesterday." "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her." I looked up to him and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me deeply until we were once again interrupted. This time by Doug, wearing the robe and hat, I got for him. "Did I miss something?" He asked, looking confused. "Uh. Um. Yeah. We got married." "Oh my god! You guys! I knew it would happen sooner or later!" "Shut up lobster! C'mon let's get you to your bride." I said, grabbing his red hand and leading him to the wheelchair. Phil pushed him to the elevator and out of the hotel. Alan was waiting with the bags and Stu was still trying to get flights, and failing. "We can drive." I said. "The wedding's in three and a half hours!" "Phil. You can do it. You can make that. Give or take half an hour. Tracy owes me one for coming on this god damn trip so I'm sure a half hour delay won't bother her!" "Fine." Stu looked over to a wall where Jade was sitting. She waved and smiled at him. "Just give me one minute." He ran over to her. "We will leave without you!" Phil shouted. "No. We won't!" I shouted. "Is he missing a tooth?" Doug asked. "Yeah. Hahahahaha!" Alan laughed. I just shook my head. The car then pulled up and we helped Doug in. "It needs to go down!" Alan said as he tried to push the roof down. "Alan. It's good!" Phil told him. "No. Safety first!" Phil gave up, climbed on the roof and jumped on it. "Don't mess the car up! You're gonna mess the car up." I got in the car behind Phil and Alan got in the passenger seat. Phil patted the windshield and Alan copied him. "Stu!" Phil shouted. "Stu!" Alan mimicked. "Come on!" "Come on!" Stu ran over and jumped in the middle between Doug and I.

Phil sped down the freeway. "At least the trip wasn't a total disaster." Doug perked up. "What makes you say that bud?" I asked him. "When I woke up on the roof, I happened to have 80,000 dollars worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." We all cheered. After about an hour of driving, a van pulled up next to us and the door opened. "HEY NEECO!" Alan shouted at the guy sat inside the van. He threw three packages into the car and then drove off. I began to get changed while we were still driving but we pulled over for the guys to get changed. The guys got in and we almost left Alan. Stu was putting his socks on, Doug was shaving, Phil was putting his tie on, Alan was still putting his pants on and I was gelling Phil's hair back. Alan asked me to do his like Phil's so I did.

We burst through the door. I grabbed my shoes from the side table and put them on. "Sorry MapQuest took us on a really crazy route."

I met with Phil at the start of the isle. The maid of honour and best man had to walk down together. We linked arms and walked down. I noticed Steph scowling at me so I just returned the look. We parted at the end and he smiled at me.

After the ceremony, Phil went to get his son from Steph. I watched as he spun the boy round and spoke to him and then Steph left. I looked around for Jess and saw her on the dancefloor with Tracy. I ran up to her and picked her up. "Mummy!" She screamed. "Jess! I've missed you!" I hugged her. "Now, there's someone I want you to meet. Have you met Uncle Doug and Uncle Alan?" "Yes! They're really nice!" "Okay. I want you to meet uncle Stu and Daddy." "Daddy?!" "Yes!" I led her over to where Stu was stood and introduced them. "Is this Daddy?" "No. This is Uncle Stu." She gave him a huge hug and introduced herself. "Now where's Dad? I want to meet him!" I led her over to the table where Phil was sat with his son. "Jess, this is your Daddy. Phil, this is your daughter." Phil was speechless when Jess flung herself into his arms. "Dad? Who's this?" His son asked but Phil was still speechless with Jess in his arms. "Eli. This is Jess, your Daddy's daughter, and I'm well, I'm his-" "Wife." Phil continued. "Cool! I have a sister!" "Yep! Why don't you two go and play." Eli and Jess ran off hand in hand to the dancefloor and started dancing with Tracy and Doug. "She loves you, you know. She wouldn't stop asking about you the other day." "I just wish you'd told me earlier." He smiled. I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!"

The band stopped playing. We looked over to where Stu and someone who I assumed was Melissa, were fighting.

"OH GOOD. 'COS WHATEVER THIS IS, AIN'T WORKIN' FOR ME!"

Phil and I looked at each other and smiled, proudly.

"Oh really?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Since when?!"  
"Since you fucked that waitor on your cruise last June. BOOM!"  
"You told me it was a bartender?" Alan added.  
"Oh, you're right. I stand corrected. It was a bartender. You fucked a bartender."  
"You're an idiot!"  
"You-You're- Argh! You're a..bad person. Like, all the way through to your core." He turned to Alan.  
"Alan? Shall we dance?" He walked to the dance floor as Phil and I followed. We were all dancing in a group and joined by Alan, seconds later.

* * *

Doug, Stu, Phil and Me were sat on the patio. I was on Phil's lap with Jess in my arms and Eli was in Phil's arms.  
"Dougie, I gotta tell you man. This was a gorgeous wedding." Stu said.  
"I give it six months." Phil added. "You're a dick." I said as I hit is head.  
"I don't know what to say. Thanks? For the bachelor party, I guess."  
"Mmhmm. Yeah. I just wish we could remember some of it."

Alan walked up to the patio and he held a camera up in his hand. "Hey guys! Look what I found!"  
"Woah. That's my camera!" Stu said, standing up. "Yeah, it was lodged in the backseat of the car."  
Phil and I both stood up. Eli was over Phil's shoulder and Jess was on my hip, asleep. "Are there photos on it?" Phil asked. "Yeah, some of it's even worse than we thought." Alan said. "No fucking way gimme that!" Phil said. "W-w-w-w-wait." I said taking the camera from Phil. "We look at these pictures together, okay? One time and then we delete the evidence." Doug continued.  
"I say we delete it right now." Stu said. "Me too." I agreed. Phil furrowed his brow at us. "Are you nuts? I wanna find out how I ended up in the hospital. Is that in there?" He asked. "Yeah, that's in there." Alan laughed. "Guys. One time. Deal?" We all said deal and Doug turned the camera on to the first picture. We all gasped. It _was _worse than we thought..

* * *

**End. It's only got a few chapters, I know but I managed to do it. I'm going to start the sequel soon. It's all gotten up so quickly but PLEASE review! I've not gotten one yet and they would really help. Even criticism :))**


	5. Arriving in Bangkok

**_Decided to do it all on one story so here it goes.._**

_Catchup time!  
-Phil and I are still technically married. We told my parents that we'd got engaged and we were going to have a proper wedding soon.  
-Stu is getting married to Lauren, who I introduced him to.  
-Phil and I have another daughter, Ruby, who is 12 months old.  
-Tracy is pregnant.  
-Phil and I moved in together.  
-I got a job at the dentistry that Stu works at._

* * *

"Abs! Come on! Doug's waiting outside!" Phil called from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my jacket. I ran downstairs to Phil and we walked out to Doug's car. "Hey! Ready for your first iHop?" Doug asked me. "Yep. Phil's always bumming over iHop pancakes so I have high expectations!" I responded, buzzing.

We picked Stu up from _his _house. A house that he owned on his own. No Melissa. I never really knew her but from the things she said to Stu at the wedding.

* * *

When we arrived at iHop, we sat in a booth. Phil and I were on one side while Stu and Doug were sat across from us. While we were eating our pancakes, Doug looked at me. I nodded at him as I knew what he was thinking and he began talking.  
"No fucking way. Absolutely not." Stu insisted when Doug brought up Alan being invited to the wedding.  
"C'mon Stu! It's killing him." Doug pleaded.  
"I don't care! Honestly, the two of you were barely invited."  
"_Two?_" I asked whilst Phil and Doug groaned at the cheap comment.  
"Well, Lauren invited you too."  
"I get it. I really do. It's just Alan, considers you to be one of his best friends." Doug continued, eating his pancakes.  
"I consider Alan to be insane."  
"Stu, throw him a bone. He's already said his dad'll pay for everything he eats and everything he breaks. Oh, y'know we should see if we could get the old man to cover the bachelor party." Phil said, still eating his food.  
"That's good." Doug added.  
"I'm glad you brought that up because this is the bachelor party." Stu announced, happily  
"What?"  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
"Yeah, it's my bachelor brunch. Go crazy. Get some chocolate chip pancakes, a lap dance from the waitress."  
"Not him." I insisted, gesturing to Phil.  
Phil threw down his cutlery. "That's bullshit." He scoffed, leaning back.  
"Here we go." I uttered.  
"You can't just skip out on the bachelor party Stu." He continued.  
"You see that? That's orange juice with a napkin on top." Stu said, drawing our attention to a glass of juice with a napkin over it. "You know why? So nobody roofies me."  
"Well, I refuse to eat fucking cantaloupe at a bachelor party." Phil demanded.  
"C'mon Stu, don't you think you're overreacting?" Doug asked, softly.  
"No. I don't. I'm still putting the broken pieces of my psyche back together."  
I shook my head as Phil laughed at the ridiculous comment. "And you know what the glue is? Lauren. And I'm not doing anything to screw that up."  
Phil took his sunglasses off. "Oh please, you wouldn't even be with her if it wasn't for us." He almost shouted.  
"This'll be good." Stu scoffed.  
"Stu. Think about it. You ended up ditching Melissa, two years later, you find your true soulmate. You take Vegas out of that equation, you would've married a cunt." Phil explained bluntly. An elderly couple glared at us when Phil swore. I returned the look and put my hand on Phil's leg.  
"Oh. It's okay. I'm aloud to say it. It's a bachelor party. Drink up everybody! Oh wait, there's no alcohol. I forgot, we're at a fucking iHop." He said, putting his sunglasses back on his face.  
"Well. It's my decision and its final, so how about a toast?"  
"This sucks, I'm gonna be in the car." Phil said, standing up.  
"Phil. Where are you going?" Doug asked.  
"No, Doug. He's getting married in Thailand. That's great for him but what about us? It's just selfish." He paused. "Coming?" He asked me.  
"Uh," I looked at the other two. "Give me a minute."  
"Okay." He stormed out of iHop and to the car.  
"What about you?" Stu asked me.  
"I don't know. I guess, it is your wedding but without Vegas, you would've married the bitch, I wouldn't have another child with Phil and we wouldn't be together. Maybe, he's right. We'll see." I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked to the car where Phil was stood. I wrapped my arm around his waist and looked up at him. Although, he was slouched against the car, he was still taller than me. "It's not that bad Phil. He still technically had a bachelor party." I smiled at him. We were joined by Doug and an unhappy Stu.

* * *

"Guys, I can't tell you how much this means. Alan's been waiting for the invite ever since he got word of the wedding." Sid said as we walked to Alan's room.  
"I'm sure he has."  
"Yeah. He's been waiting outside by the mailbox every day."  
"Wow, that's rough." Phil said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"I'm not sure he ever left Vegas. He really needs this."  
Sid knocked on the door that had a sign saying 'Beware. Genius at work.' "What?!" Alan shouted from behind the door.  
"Sweetie, it's Papa. You have visitors," He said to Alan. "Go in slowly. Give him chance to activate." He said, quietly to us.  
The door opened and Alan appeared, wearing tennis attire. "Hey Alan."  
"Hey guys. Hey Phil." He said, nervously.  
"Hey bud!"  
"Yo-uh, You guys wanna c-come in?"  
The guys walked in but I told Phil that I was going to talk to Linda.

* * *

I walked down the hall with Sid to the kitchen where Linda was washing dishes. "Hey Linda!" I greeted. "Hi Abi! How are you?" She asked, hugging me.  
"I'm great, thanks! You?"  
"I'm good. What brings you here?"  
"Inviting Alan to Stuey's wedding."  
"Oh that's so nice of you. He's been really upset about not getting an invite."  
"I heard."  
"Yeah, it's been pretty hard for hi-" She was interrupted by the intercom. "_Mother, I'm done with my lunch. It's just sitting here." _Alan.  
"Please excuse me Abi."  
"I'll come with you. I'm hoping they've asked him already."  
We walked down the hall to Alan's room.  
"Excuse me boys." Linda said as she walked in.  
"Hey Linda!"  
"Hi Dougie."  
I stood next to Phil and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You done it yet?" I asked.  
"Not yet."  
"Hurry up then. I'll be in the ca-"  
"No. You're staying here." I sighed and leaned against him.  
"Would a cupcake kill you?" Alan scoffed as Linda left. I just shook my head at the bearded child.  
"I don't think this was a good idea."  
"Um, Alan. We have a little suprise for you. Stu would like to invite you to his wedding." Doug announced.  
"Well, only if you're not busy." Stu added.  
"Stu," I sighed, looking at him.  
"Maybe the Jonas Brothers are in town." He defended. I just shook my head at the dentist.  
"No. They're in Raleigh Durham that weekend." Once again, I shook my head.  
"Mmm." Stu mumbled.  
"Are you really being serious? Stu? You're inviting me?"  
"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun, right?"  
"Phil, are you going?"  
"Of course."  
"Then it will be fun." Phil kissed the top of my head. "Yeah." He whispered.  
Alan then went into his mini fridge and pulled out a needle before injecting it into his leg.  
Stu let out a short 'gah'. I gasped and Phil's grip tightened around my waist. I got a short sense of deja vu. "Whoa. What the fuck are you doing man?" Phil asked.  
"It's my immunizations. It's the last day I can do it."  
"That's supposed to be done by a registered nurse." Stu said.  
"I am a nurse. Just not registered." Alan defended, holding up the needle. "Oh Stu, look at this. I bought it because I thought of you." He continued, winding up some fake dentures (that had the same tooth missing as Stu did in Vegas) and placing them on the table. Stu pursed his lips while Alan just smiled at him.

* * *

Phil and I walked hand in hand through the airport, followed by Stu, Doug and Alan. Lauren and Tracy were already in Thailand getting the venue ready. Jess and Ruby were at Phil's parents. As we walked through, I looked up at the departures board.  
**_S099G6 COPENHAGEN 2:35 BOARDING B14  
_**_**UA998 NEW YORK 2:50 A5**  
**DL2781 BANGKOK 3:15 ON TIME B10**  
**AB626B MONTREAL 3:20 C28**  
**MX861E MEXICO CITY 3:45 A7**  
**AV307E VANCOUVER 3:55 5:15 DELAYED A2**  
**TT884 SEOUL 4:15**_ _**B11** _  
Stu and I spotted a familiar face walking through the crowd. "There he is!" Stu exclaimed.  
"Hey Stu! Hey Abi!" Teddy greeted. We hugged him. "Teddy! How are you?" I asked. "I'm good."  
"Who's this guy Stu? Abi?" Alan asked, taking his sunglasses off.  
"This is Teddy, Lauren's little brother." Stu answered. "Stanford Pre-med." He continued.  
"This is Phil, my husband, Alan and Doug." I introduced them all. Doug and Teddy shook hands.  
"Wow. Stanford? How old are you?" Phil asked.  
"Uh, he's 17. Kind of a genius." I answered for him.  
"Actually, I'm 16. I'm not a genius, my Dad just made me take the entrance exams early."  
"Because you're a genius." Teddy smiled at Stu's comment.  
"So what are you? A doctor?" Alan asked.  
"No. Not yet. I'm pre med."  
"Ever heard of that guy, Doogie Howser?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Well, he turned out to be a gay."  
"Alan." Doug warned.  
"It's true. I read it in teen people." I just shook my head and leaned into Phil.  
"Right. Well, I'm gonna grab a book or something for the plane. You guys want anything?"  
"No thanks."  
"I would actually love a smart water." Stu added.  
"Cool." Teddy walked away to get something.  
"Thanks."  
"What's the matter with you? He's 16 years old." Stu said to Alan.  
"Yeah, Alan. Take it easy." Phil told him.  
"Well, I'm a little confused. Is he here just to see us off or what? How does this work?" He asked.  
"How does what work Alan?" I asked him.  
"Is that person coming to the wedding?"  
"Yes Alan. My bride's little brother is coming to the wedding. Is that okay with you?" Stu asked, sarcastically.  
"It's just the first time I've heard of it. You could've paged me." Alan said walking off.  
"But he was the bride's little brother at your wedding." I said to Doug.  
"Yeah. Don't overreact. It's gonna be fine."

* * *

While we were waiting for the plane, Phil was marking papers, Doug was reading a book,Stu was on an e-reader and I had headphones in. I took them out when I saw Teddy come over.  
"Hey. Mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the seat where Alan's bag was.  
"Wolfpack only. Find another chair."  
"There's no wolfpack Alan. C'mon." Stu said to him.  
"It's no problem." Teddy began walking off.  
"Teddy, don't be ridiculous. You're sitting here." Stu told him, picking Alan's bag up and putting it on the floor.  
"Careful, that's a Lewis- That is a Lewis Vuitton." We all knew that it was a Louis Vuitton but chose to ignore him. Teddy sat down in between Stu and Alan. He handed Stu the water he requested and Stu thanked him.  
"That's a nice neck roll." Alan said to Teddy, eyeing the item in his hand.  
"Thanks. You can use it if you want." He said, handing him the neck roll.  
"Okay." Alan took the neck roll and threw it across the room. We all gave him confused looks as he put his headphones on.

* * *

Our seats were all separate on the plane. Phil had fallen asleep about an hour into the trip and not long after, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Not long after the flight, we were taken to the resort in two white SUV's. I was admiring the views and landscape of Thailand. It was beautiful. White beaches, perfect blue seas, the greenest trees. It was the perfect location for a wedding.  
Once we arrived at the venue, we walked through the villa-type building. "Baby!" I heard Lauren shout as she hugged Stu. Phil put his arm around me and kissed the crown of my head.  
We were given our room keys and we headed to our suites. As soon as we got there, I ran straight to the balcony, shortly followed by Phil.  
"Wow. Look at the view. It's amazing!" I gasped. He put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "It's perfect for a wedding!" I continued.  
"Is that a hint?" He asked. "I can make it happen, y'know?" I turned around and leant against the rail. "Is that so?"  
"It is." He said, winking at me. He picked me up and carried me back into the room. I lead down on the bed and he kissed me. It was a long, deep kiss that lasted about two minutes. I pulled away and looked at the clock. "We have to get ready." I said.  
"Fine." Phil said pouting.

I had a shower and changed into a short sleeve chiffon dress. The top half was cream and it had a floral skirt. I curled my hair, applied some simple make up and put a heart pendant on. I slipped into my sandals and we headed down to the rehearsal dinner.

Stu and Lauren were talking to her father so Phil and I went to talk to Doug and Tracy. "Tracy! You look like you're about to burst!" I giggled, touching her bump.  
"I feel like it too. You're coming with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bathroom.  
"Did you feel like this with Ruby?" She asked me.  
"Not so much Ruby as she was my second but Jess, yep! I was over the toilet and on it every 5 minutes for the last 3 months."  
"That's me at the moment."  
"That should be a good sign. Jess was healthy so I'm sure yours will be. Speaking of which, do you know the sex?"  
"No. It's going to be a surprise."  
"I had to find out! It was killing me! I was on my own so I really wanted a little girl. And I got one!"  
She came out of the cubicle. "Right. The dinner will be starting anytime now." She said washing her hands. We rushed back to the guys and took our seats at the table.


End file.
